Bloody Valentine
by Jovianokami
Summary: Jealously can do strange things to people, making them do horrible things for the sake of love. Warning: Death of a canon character, graphic violence, blood.


Based on the song 'My Bloody Valentine'. A collaboration with Ulyferal.

_Oh my love please don't cry,  
I'll wash my bloody hands,  
And we'll start a new life.  
_  
It was a dark and stormy night, the stars were hidden by arriving black clouds full of lightning and thunder. Lightning flashed as the rain poured down on the buildings and cars below. One of those buildings was an apartment where death had come with the storm.

No light shone in the darkened room. Occasional glimpses could be see with each flash of lightning. It was a comfortable place, tastefully decorated. At this moment, the TV was on but there was no one sitting in the heavy recliner. A wet jacket had been tossed carelessly on the couch. A small hallway led to a pair of rooms. The first room's door was partly closed. No light shone from the bedroom except for the bursts of lightning that lit it every few minutes.

_I ripped out his throat,  
And called you on the telephone,  
To take off my disguise,  
just in time to hear to cry  
When you  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
_  
Inside the bedroom was a large bed. A big dark brown tom Kat lay half on the bed tangled in the sheets while his legs dangled off the side, a blanket wrapped around his ankles. He lay very still, blood from a stab wound to the stomach dripped down and pooled on the sheets on either side of his body.

Standing, staring down at the body was a cinnamon colored tom Kat, a blood covered knife clutched in his fist. Lightning flashed to display the gory scene. The cinnamon colored tom stood there heaving for breath while the body bled out its life. He was shaky from his battle with the much older and more powerfully built Kat on the bed. Though he was well built and physically fit, he was shorter in stature than the older tom, it had been a hard fight.

Shaking himself, he dropped the knife to the floor and walked over to the phone on the night stand nearby. He quickly dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A familiar, gravely voice answered .

"Chance, it's me." The cinnamon tom said softly.

"Jake? Hey, buddy where are you?" Chance asked, a bit surprised by the call.

"I'm at his apartment." Jake said flatly. A dreadful silence fell on the other end of the line.

"What are you doing there?!" Chance finally demanded.

"Feral's gone." Without another word, Jake hung up the phone.

_Singing  
Oh my love,  
Please don't cry,  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

Chance Furlong, a powerfully built tiger tom, held the phone in shocked dismay. A growing fear threatened to choke him. He knew Jake didn't like Feral, not only because of what he'd done to them professionally, but because Jake saw him as a rival for his love.

Chance had tried to make Jake understand that they were friends and never would be anything else. He thought his partner had accepted that as Chance developed a deeper relationship with Feral. But as it became clear that he was serious about seeing Feral, Jake grew more silent and broody. He wouldn't talk to his friend and their partnership became strained.

As he put down the phone, a feeling of dread came over him. He feared for his lover's life. Jake hadn't sounded right on the phone. Wasting no more time, Chance ran down the stairs of the apartment and made for the tow truck. He was soon racing down the rain slicked streets for Feral's apartment.

His mind went back to earlier that evening. It had been a perfect night, despite the threat of rain. They had gone to dinner then taken in a late night movie. At Feral's apartment, they made out for a little bit then after a warm and passionate kiss goodnight, Chance left for home.

He reached the apartment building and parked. He raced for the lobby and took the elevator up to his lover's apartment. Fear gripped his heart as he strode out of the elevator to Feral's door. Taking out the key, Feral had given him, he unlocked the door and rushed in closing it behind him.

"Uly!" Chance called out to his lover.

He got no answer which had him moving toward the bedroom. He froze outside the slightly opened door, the smell of blood thick on the air. A sob of fear rose in his throat as he shoved the door open quickly only to be tackled by someone and sent flying to the floor of the hall.

"Jake!" Chance grunted in stunned surprise at his partner laying on him.

"He's gone! He's really gone!" Jake said sounding relieved and happy, a mad light in his eyes.

The smell of blood and his friend's words horrified Chance. Lightning flashed and he could see through the open bedroom door, Feral laying in a pool of blood on his bed.

He choked in anguished disbelief as he stared at his dead lover.

_There was police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night  
The headlines read a lover died  
No tell tale heart was left to find  
When you  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
one last time_

"Why! Why did you do this?!" Chance screamed with rage as he grabbed his former friend and shook him furiously.

Jake blinked at him in bleary surprise. "So that we could be together! Chance, I love you!" He cried out in desperation and tried to kiss Chance, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Horror and disgust now mixed with his grief as Chance shoved Jake off him violently sending the smaller tom to hit the wall hard. Standing on his feet, tears beginning to fall from his eyes, Chance hissed, "I told you we're are just friends. It's Ulysses I love!"

Jake leapt to his feet and clenched his fists. He didn't want to hear that from Chance. "You're only saying that because Feral made you!" He said firmly moving toward Chance again.

Chance jerked back and toward the open bedroom door. "He never did any such thing. He loves me as I love him. You took him away from me and I want nothing to do with you!" He growled, turning his back on his one time friend and shutting the door.

He stared down at his lover, tears flooding down his face. He reached out and gently touched the face he loved so very much. Swallowing hard and ignoring his partner's calls from the other side of the door, he reached for the phone and called the enforcers.

Things happened fast after that. The enforcers arrived without him noticing. He sat on the bed next to his dead lover, caressing the beloved face over and over again, lost in his grief. In the background he could hear Jake yelling but it seemed to come from a distance. His partner screamed in fury as he was taken away by the enforcers. Someone gently pulled him away from the body. He struggled against the arms that held him back.

"Easy, we're sorry, but we have to take the body now." The Sergeant said softly, hugging the tiger tom to him to prevent him from lunging to the body the coroner's assistants were loading onto a gurney. He had known of the Commander's relationship with the tiger tom and was horrified by what he'd seen and the mad look in Jake Clawson's face as he was hauled away.

"No! You can't take him! Please don't take him!" Chance cried, tears still falling from his green eyes.

_Singing  
Oh my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is I love you tonight  
tonight...  
_  
Jake paced his cell that night in anguished pain. He thought if he removed his rival, Chance would come back to him but it didn't happen that way. Now his friend hated him and he'd killed another Kat for no reason except a burning jealousy he couldn't give up.

The city was in shock by the crime. The SWAT Kats never showed up again and no one knew why. A new Chief Enforcer had been selected and he was trying to clean up the mess. Jake was sent to prison but managed to escape some months later.

Chance spent his days and nights in a haze of anguished grief. He barely functioned. Callie had come by to try to help him but he rebuffed her attempts. All he wanted was Feral back. He would give everything he was for his lover to be alive once more. He wanted no one else.

Unable to handle the garage on his own and not caring about the SWAT Kats any longer. Chance packed up his belongings and disappeared.

During his time waiting for trial, Jake realized he done an unforgivable thing. To make up for it he contacted Dr. Conway and Professor Hackle and pleaded with them to see him at the jail. Reluctant but curious, they came. They were both stunned by what Jake had wanted but he begged them to try. At first, they were uncertain it could be done or that it should be done but after listening to Jake a little longer, they finally agreed to give it a try.

_He dropped you off  
I followed him home  
Staring outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do  
Cause I am so in love with you  
_  
By the time Jake had been sent to prison then escaped and disappeared, Dr. Conway and Professor Hackle labored to grant his request. After two years of work, they succeeded more than they dreamed possible. The dark brown tom before them was a blank slate until the pair reinserted the memories they had kept safe for just this moment. The Kat blinked in shock and confusion. The last thing he remembered was dying from a knife wound from a crazed and jealous Kat.

Pleased with their success, they began a search for Chance. While their guest recovered, hidden in Professor Hackle's home, the pair searched everywhere for the tiger tom. It took the better part of two months but they finally located him.

_Oh my love please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
tonight...  
_  
He was angry at them for looking him up. He had been planning to depart the city after wandering around visiting family and friends for the past two years. But Professor Hackle and Dr. Conway had been insistent, telling him that they had been requested to do this thing and that it had taken two years to succeed.

He had to come and see what they'd been doing. Grumbling, he reluctantly agreed and rode back with them to Professor Hackle's home.

They got out of Dr. Conway's car and walked into the Professor's living room. He limped through the house to his labs at the rear. He lead them to a small room, knocked, and opened the door, stepping aside to let Chance in first.

Puzzled, Chance stepped forward and halted with his mouth gaping.

Just standing from the desk he had been sitting at working on a computer was Ulysses Feral. He stared at Chance in confusion.

"Ulysses!" Chance shouted with joy lunging forward and wrapping his arms around his lover. He kissed him hard.

Feral was shocked and bewildered. He knew Chance, of course, but much of his memory before his death was a jumble of disjointed thoughts and dreams but once Chance held him and kissed him everything came back with a rush.

"Chance! Oh Chance!" Feral moaned with joy, clinging to his lover.

"God! I missed you soo much. When you died...I thought I died with you, it hurt so much!" Chance cried with tears of relief.

"All I really remember is Jake coming at me with a knife and the struggle and then nothing until I woke up here." Feral said softly.

"But how..." Chance asked, frowning now that the shock had worn off.

"We can answer that..." Professor Hackle said gently. He told the pair what Jake had asked them to do.

"A clone? I'm a clone?" Feral choked in shock, looking like he wanted to faint.

"Yes. It was the only way to bring you back. A bit of your DNA was grown in a nutrient bath, your brain pattern had been preserved much the same way I had saved Mac and Molly's brains. Then it was placed into this body. It's your body Commander, just newer and healthier." Dr. Conway said soothingly.

"Oh, this is just too weird!" Feral muttered.

"I don't care how you are alive again, my love. The mind I knew and the body I loved is here with me again and that is all that matters to me." Chance said firmly, hugging Feral tightly.

"But what about Jake...?" Feral asked hesitantly.

"He escaped from jail and disappeared. I don't want to discuss him ever again. I want us to leave here and start a new life somewhere, where no one knows us." Chance said.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to since I'm dead here anyway." Feral agreed finally.

"Jake said he was sorry for the pain he caused you Chance and that this was his way to correct his mistake. We wish you both good luck wherever you go. However, we would hope you would keep in touch with us at least." Professor Hackle said quietly.

"Of course, Professor. Without you or Dr. Conway, my lover wouldn't exist. Thank you so very much." Chance said warmly.

"Yes, thank you for giving me a second chance." Feral said with heartfelt sincerity.

It didn't take them long to gather up their few belongings and take off, leaving Megakat City behind for a new life with each other.


End file.
